


求而不得

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 这是Lanning大人《恒等系列》（Identical series）中Alliance所未出现的情节。





	求而不得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rushlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Desideratum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353818) by [Rushlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight). 



> 作者备注：这是Lanning的《恒等系列》中Alliance(同盟)所未出现的情节。我一直疯狂地痴迷于Lex克隆体这个角色，所以忍不住以他的视角写了这个小段子。我写这个纯粹出于自己的人性，但还是觉得会有人从中获得些乐趣，所以我决定把它贴出来。Lanning好心地给了我授权。  
> 如果你没读过[《恒等系列》](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17166)（[Identical series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/897)）那么这个故事（对你来说）可能意义不大。如果你还没读过，我强烈建议你去读读恒等系列。  
> 这次shameless的放任行为的灵感主要源自于Alliance中Lionel对Lex克隆体所发现的八角形飞船钥匙所引述的一段话：
> 
> "He's become obsessed with it. He keeps it on his desk during the day and takes it to his bedroom at night. He believes it's the key to controlling your son."  
> （“他变得痴迷于那东西。白天他把那东西放在办公桌上，夜里带进卧室去。他相信那东西是控制你们儿子的钥匙，”）
> 
> 怎么想这个故事都没关系。哈。  
> Karloff视角。警告：性强迫幻想情节。

Lex是个相信奇迹的人。毕竟，在短短几年里他就过早地被人救了，不是一次，而是两次命。

第一次是在河岸上，喘着粗气，咳嗽着，（到现在）偶尔闭起眼来他还能在嘴里尝到那冰冷的水下坟墓的味道。晕眩地抬起头，无法置信地望向那张天使般的面庞——他意想不到的救世主（savior），Clark Kent。

更舒服靠在枕头上，把他在Baker家田地里发掘出来的那个篆刻着异域文字的八角金属物贴在肚子上，微微抽了口气，冰冷的金属触到了他的皮肤。

第二次起死回生不是什么他愿意想起的经历，但他还是强迫自己想了，用最临场的手法来测试自己的反应，在冰冷的外星物件中心，某种的客观认知正贴在自己的腹股沟上方。

在爹地实验室的试验台上醒来时，没睁开眼就已经知道了他是什么，他是谁……

和， **他不是谁** 。

然后便是恨，尖锐，极端，在他体内乱颤的恨，和震惊一起夺走了他的呼吸。发现它聚焦在正俯身在自己身上的那人脸上，那人眼里辐射着能闪炫目的贪婪、希望与慈父的关注。

令人满足，恨便是如此，然后他便在舌尖上尝到了它。 **我要杀了你……**

他该死的硬了。

咬着下唇，把八角金属物更往身下滑去，让坚硬的金属边缘侧过自己的大腿内侧。哇哦……，感觉太棒了。他狼笑着，看着卧室阴影交错的天花板，然后任思绪瞟向其他事物。

比如Clark Kent，低头望着他，在他自己第一次被救回命时。可笑的是那段记忆如水晶版剔透清晰，即使在那么多其他记忆在不断消逝时。湿漉漉的黑发围绕着他的脸庞，饱满的双唇微微分开，正急促地呼吸着他刚刚吹进Lex体内的空气。大大的绿眼睛，正瞪大着，满是无法置信的震惊。就好像他正惊讶于他们俩居然还活着一样。

是命运。（Destiny）

Lex信仰命运。为命运而生，信仰自己达到那些终身成就的任何无形方式。他信仰某些东西，比如权力，财富，和知道自己掌握着别人家人生杀大权的无形愉悦。

他可以教给Clark……许多事。

Clark开始会害羞，但这也是他吸引人的一部分。他甚至有可能会认为他恨Lex，这却会让事情……变得有意思。意料中地，想象着情景时，Lex濡湿了自己的嘴唇，把金属八角物用力地贴在了自己的睾丸下方。

它的触感让他根本控制不住冲口而出的尖锐喘息。

教给Clark他所需要知道的一切一定会是中愉悦。教给他一两件事，关于命运，关于他该把它放在哪儿。向他展现被 **真正的** Lex Luthor所拥有该是怎么样的。被 **真正的** Lex Luthor支配，被 **真正的** Lex Luthor使用，被 **真正的** Lex Luthor拥有，灵魂和肉体。

自己会从男孩的嘴开始。上帝，他有一张那么漂亮的嘴。Lex能想象得出：Clark屈膝在他身前——驯服（破碎），卑微，属于他——靠向前向Lex展示他那条甜言蜜语的舌头能做到什么。也许……也许他眼里还会含着泪。

呻吟一声，Lex握住自己的阴茎开始抽动，细细体会着从脊椎末梢缓缓窜上来的战栗感。

他的手指会轻易地就与那头华丽浓密的黑发缠结在一起，稳稳地抓住Clark，这样他就能干进他嘴里了。Clark会完全含住他，舔他，吸他。等他意识到Lex需要他变成什么的时候，他会彻底变成个荡妇（slut）。

而Lex会狠狠地干他，也许加点疼痛——只是一点点——只是因为自己可以。而Clark会为他呻吟，将他完全吞下去，然后用他的眼睛告诉他他爱他，告诉他Lex是他世界的中心。

啊，Clark……他会变得非常开放，非常情愿，愿意做任何Lex想要的事。他会让Lex上他，就在会议桌上，就在LuthorCorp那些沉长董事会议中间。

Lex的幻想就此开始狂奔，想象着Clark在他大都会的办公室里，跪在他的办公桌边。低眉顺目，双手贴在大腿上。赤裸着身体……Lex会忍不住给他戴上个项圈的。也许用黑色皮革，配合他的发色，在他喉咙搭扣里植入一粒极小的陨石。不至于引起的他疼痛，但又足够让他保持衰弱，驯服。

为了提醒他，他为谁所有。

很容易就能想象出：Lex的父亲走进房间，瞪大双眼看着Lex最新的收藏品。Lex会对他露出微笑，缓慢而轻蔑，然后抬起一只手抚摸Clark的头发。

“儿子，”Lionel会低声惊叹，会慢慢露出恐惧。会意识到他‘合格的继承人’早已脱离了他的掌控，会意识到Lex早已得到了他计划着威胁利诱想要得到的那个拥有谜一般强大的男孩。会在Clark的驯服里清晰地看到他自己灭亡。“你都做了什么……？”

而Lex会靠进椅子里，示意Clark来到他双腿间，一直注视着他父亲的眼睛。让这个混蛋知道他驾驭这男孩的力量有多强大。Clark会始终驯服地垂下头，好不犹豫地解开Lex休闲裤，然后颤抖着双手弯身将Lex含进嘴里。他会变成令人愉悦的绯红色，会感觉到Lionel的视线落在他身上，但他会变硬，因为他已经学会了享受这种羞耻感。知道他存在着就是为了被Lex使用，他自己的生趣只以他能给Lex多少欢愉为标准……

然后，会有些夜晚，只有他们会独处，只有他们俩，在Lex昂贵的埃及棉被单间重申着他们倆的命运。Clark会用看着他，用曾经在河岸上相同眼神——大大的，不敢置信的，还有，对Lex要对他做的一切事的急切渴望。

会渴望如此对他。

会需要如此对他。

会 **祈求** 如此对他！

他会那样祈求的，Lex知道。很容易就能想象出那张完美的最会只为了他变得恳求淫亵。（说着）这样的词‘ **求你了’、‘上我，Lex’、‘现在就干我……** ’

Lex会那样做。操他，宣布对他的拥有。将他的脸压进那些纯色的被单里，然后推进去，深入到只属于他的地方。Clark的手会在床垫上紧握双手，汗水会从他的皮肤上涌出来，而Lex舔掉它们时他会叹息。舔他，咬他，逗他。而Clark会在他身下颤抖——如此剧烈，如此 **渴望** ——然后Lex会狠狠干他，苛求着完全的臣服。

毫无疑问，Clark会为他尖叫。为他呻吟。祈求Lex更用力的干他，要一切变得疼痛，因为他唯一能感觉到活着的时候就是Lex在他身体里的时候……

呻吟一声，Lex的高潮物溅满了双手，后背弓起，脱离床面，电击般的愉悦感窜进了他全身的神经末梢。那个金属八角物，依旧压在他的腹股沟上，也沾满了精液。他嘶声低语着Clark的名字，双手疯狂地在自己的阴茎上尽可能长地维持那种感觉。

最终，他倒回床上，狠狠地喘了口气。他拿起双腿间的金属物，用舌头舔过，尝到了自己精液的苦咸味道。他满足地闭起眼，抱着那冰冷的物件贴在胸口上。

“Clark，”他咕哝道，转头看向窗外大都会奢华的地平线。这个名字似乎萦绕在他周围的空气里，像一个幻影爱抚过他的皮肤，产生出阵阵酥麻感。

很快，他告诉自己。很快他就会拥有让自己梦想成真的力量。然后不论是他父亲、Kent夫妇，还是那个不合格的继承人都将无法阻止他。

然后他就会夺取属于他的东西。

  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Rushlight for the permission


End file.
